


Sacrifice

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Billford - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bondage, Captivity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explixit Sexual Content, Fearamid, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triangle Bill Cipher, Triangle Sex, Weirdmageddon, handjobs, idk how to tag, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: In an alternate universe where Bill Cipher had successfully taken over the world, Bill has the Pines family held captive in the Fearamid.Anatomy for Bill is by anysin, as I wasn't creative enough to come up with my own XD





	1. It Was All Lost From There

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW ahead! Proceed at your own risk. You may or may not be scarred for life.

Bill sat comfortably atop his throne of frozen human agony, lazily sipping from a martini glass. It had been a week since he had taken over Gravity Falls, and he had finally achieved world domination. I could get used to this, he thought. Glancing over at Ford, who was frozen gold, he chuckled. “Thanks, Fordsy. This wouldn't have been possible without you,” he laughed maniacally and picked up the golden figure of his old friend. “Why don't we give Pine Tree a visit, eh?”

He snapped his fingers and teleported both of them to Dipper’s prison. Unfreezing Ford, he sat back and watched as Dipper looked up miserably from the corner of the room.

“Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper cried out, his voice slightly hoarse. 

“Dipper,” Ford murmured, embracing his nephew. “Are you alright?”

Bill cackled as Dipper sniffled slightly. Watching other people suffer was absolutely hilarious. Ford glared at him, and all Bill responded with was a smirk. Bill cleared his throat. “Anyways, enough with all the sappy stuff.” 

Ford growled, “You lay a finger on Dipper and I’ll--”

“You'll what? What will you do Fordsy? Hm?” Bill cackled again. “What are you gonna do, man? Huh?”

“Just--” Ford tensed up, his voice tight. Surprise lit up inside Bill as he hesitated, flinching back, his head bowed in defeat. “Just don't hurt the kids or my brother. I'll do anything, I swear to God.”

Bill chuckled. “I am your God now,” he told Ford.

“I'm serious, Cipher. I don't want my family to suffer for the mistakes I made. Just don't hurt them, please,” Ford begged.

“You're lookin’ desperate, Fordsy.”

Ford looked up. “I am desperate,” he replied.

Bill looked down at Ford with a half-lidded eye, looking thoughtful. “Hmm. Alright. I'll spare your family. I've been thinking, and y’know,”--he snapped his fingers, and suddenly the two were in the penthouse of the Fearamid--“I could really use a toy of some kind,” he snickered, “something to play with when I'm bored.”

“Wh… what do you mean…?” Ford asked shakily. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. Bill had always done things to him when he thought they were friends, and he always enjoyed it. But now….

Bill confirmed his suspicions. “Remember how we used to play…?” he murmured, leaning closer to Ford and stroking his hair. Ford didn't stop him. Most of him didn't want to do this, but at the same time, his body missed the sensations that Bill could give him. Bill chuckled, bringing Ford back to the present. “Your body sure does remember,” he commented. 

“My body may react, but what I felt for you is gone,” Ford hissed, trying to ignore the heat that was swelling in the pit of his stomach and the sudden tightness in his pants. 

“We’ll see about that,” Bill smirked. He snapped his fingers, and Ford shrieked as he was chained up to a couch. When the cold air touched his bare skin, he realized his clothes were gone. He closed his eyes. He couldn't look.

He would do this to protect the kids. He had to.

Bill drifted over to him, his eye turning into a mouth. A long black tongue slid out and the triangle licked the tip of Ford’s stiff cock. Ford shuddered, trying to ignore the pleasure that wracked his body. Bill chuckled. “You felt that, didn't you, Fordsy?” he snickered. Ford opened his eyes to see the triangle place his hands on his dick, and he shuddered at the touch.

“Bill…” he murmured in protest.

“Mm?” Bill hummed, starting to stroke his cock gently. It was enough to draw a moan from Ford, as old feelings of desire for Bill’s touch came back to him. He told himself over and over that he didn't want it, but it wasn't entirely true. 

Ford moaned loudly as Bill gave his member a squeeze and started rubbing it, hard and fast. He clenched his teeth together and arched his back, trying not to make any sound. He felt the pressure in his stomach become more and more intense. He couldn't take it anymore.

“B-Bill! I'm--I’m gonna come!” he moaned, and suddenly Bill’s movements stopped. He fell slack on the couch, panting hard. 

“Thanks for the warning, Sixer. You're not gonna come until I say so,” Bill cackled, floating up to Ford’s face. He smirked. “Do you want to come?” he asked.

Ford did. He really did. He wanted Bill to fuck him. “Y… yes… p-please…” he murmured breathlessly.

“You're gonna have to do something for me, then,” Bill told him, and Ford nodded. Bill hovered above Ford, his bottom edge just above his mouth. “Lick me,” he commanded, and Ford did without protest. He skimmed his tongue along the smooth surface until he felt a small crack. He kept licking and sucking on it, and the crack started to open up. Blue fluids dripped down from Bill’s entrance, and the dream demon moaned.

“F-fuck…” Bill groaned, rutting against Ford’s tongue. Ford gasped and stopped licking for a moment as he felt something long and slimy wrapping around his cock, and he realized that it was Bill’s tongue. He bit back moans and continued eating Bill out as pleasure coursed through his entire body. The heat in the pit of his stomach started to flare up again.

It was so good. He moaned and panted as the tongue swirled around his cock, sending waves of pleasure crashing over his body. He gasped as another tongue skimmed past his asshole, rubbing against it before thrusting inside. It didn't take long before he felt like the pressure in his stomach was going to burst.

“Aah… nng… B-Bill….” he panted helplessly, and Bill only moaned in response. He arched his back, gritting his teeth. “B-Bill… I'm g-gonna come!” he moaned, and Bill didn't object this time as he ejaculated. A sea of moans bubbled forth from his lips as he orgasmed.

Bill pressed down against Ford’s tongue. “Six...er…” he murmured as he came too, coating Ford’s face in blue fluids. The triangle fell slack on the couch, and Ford’s bindings disappeared. They lay there in a panting mess before Bill lazily floated upwards. “Round two comes tomorrow,” he snickered, and Ford didn't object.


	2. Deeper He Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More NSFW

Ford blinked open his eyes, stretching. He searched with his hand for his glasses, squinting against the sunlight that was coming through the window. When he found them, he put them on and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the penthouse of the Fearamid. He realized he was still naked. The… events… of yesterday also struck his mind. Dear God, he and Bill had sex.

He took in a shaky breath, trying to ignore the erection that was beginning to form. How long would Bill keep him here like this? Ford tried to push back the thoughts of what Bill and him had done, but he couldn't and he was getting harder.

Reluctantly, he slid his hand down to his crotch and touched the tip of his dick. His whole body shuddered. Wrapping his hand around it, he kept going, jerking off hard and fast. He panted heavily, moaning at the feelings of pleasure that wracked his body. He found himself closing his eyes, pretending that it was Bill who was touching him like this.

A droplet of precome formed at the slit. “Nng… Bill….” he puffed, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He clenched his teeth, feeling heat pool in his stomach. “B-Bill….” he moaned again, his voice shaking with pleasure. Oh God, it was amazing. He couldn't help imagining that it was Bill jacking him. “Bill… p-please….” he kept mumbling, running his hand up and down his length.

He was about to come, and he tensed up, white-knuckled in anticipation. “Bill….”

“Well, well, well! Looks like you're really going to town there, Sixer,” Bill’s cheerful voice rang out, and Ford jumped up, his face flushed, trying desperately to hide his erection. “Aww, c’mon, buddy, you don't have to be embarrassed around me!”

Ford just glared at the dream demon, shame flooding through him. He hoped that Bill hadn't heard what had been coming out of his mouth.

Bill snickered. “I'm not deaf, y’know. We could hear you moaning my name all the way down there,” he smiled, gesturing to where his Henchmaniacs were partying in the space below the penthouse. “I bet that Pine Tree kid of yours could hear you!” he laughed maniacally, and Ford flushed.

“No, but in all seriousness,” Bill continued, floating closer to Ford. “Why don't you let me take care of you?” he offered, and before Ford could object--or pretend to, anyway--the dream demon’s eye had turned into a mouth and was sucking on his hard cock.

“Aah--Bill!” Ford moaned the instant Bill’s mouth closed over his dick. His tongue swirled around it in delicious ways, and he gave up holding it back. It was so good, and he never wanted it to end. “Bill… nng….”

Just a minute in, he came, ejaculating come into Bill’s mouth. He howled with pleasure as he filled the mouth with his semen. Bill swallowed. Ford collapsed to the ground, basking in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He wanted to do it all over again.

Bill removed his mouth from Ford’s length with a little pop sound and floated lazily backwards, his legs spread wide open and the mouth turning back into an eye. “You gotta warm me up first if we're taking this further,” he snickered.

Ford didn't need to argue. He leaned in between the triangle’s skinny little black legs and started rubbing his bottom edge with his thumbs. Bill sighed, his pupil expanding in satisfaction. Soon an inviting hole opened up between his legs and Ford thrusted his index and middle finger up inside, feeling around Bill’s warm walls.

“S-Sixer!” Bill gasped when his fingers rubbed against a certain spot. It made Ford hard all over again to see Bill submitting to him like that. He thrusted his fingers back up, rubbing against the spot, his fingers being coated in blue liquid. The dream demon squirmed, moaning. He felt around and soon grasped something squishy and slimy. He began stroking the tentacle with his index and middle fingers while they were still inside Bill’s hole, watching Bill shiver in pleasure. He let go of the tentacle after a moment and started ramming against Bill’s sweet spot again.

Ford kept hitting that area, and suddenly Bill squirmed out of his reach. “Stop it, or I'm gonna come before we get to the main event,” he murmured. Ford itched with anticipation.

Bill snapped his fingers and Ford was thrown gently against the soft couch. Top hat slightly askew, Bill hovered over Ford’s crotch, the head of his dick just barely touching the hole.

After Ford didn't react, Bill sighed. “You gonna do anything?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Ford murmured. He took Bill by his sides and, hesitating for a moment, forced the triangle down onto his cock. Bill moaned loudly, and Ford grunted, tensing as the tendrils that he knew were inside Bill’s hole wrapped around him, squeezing gently. “F-fuck….” he murmured.

A light pink blush was dusted across Bill’s face, his eye half lidded and his top hat slightly askew. Honestly, it was kind of adorable.

“Nnnng--” Bill moaned as Ford thrusted even deeper. 

“Sh-shit… y-you're getting t-tighter--!” Ford whined, feeling his stomach flutter as the tentacles kept twirling around his dick. It felt so good and his cock was already coated in both his and Bill’s precome. 

Bill’s moans only got him more aroused, and he kept going, harder and faster, shoving the triangular demon down onto his cock in a hasty rhythm. He slammed against something that made Bill cry out, tears of pleasure leaking from his eye. His legs were tensed up and his whole body was shaking.

“F-fuck me….” Bill moaned, and Ford kept thrusting into him, getting harder every second. The fact that Bill--pretty much a God now--had been reduced to this wet, moaning mess was making Ford even hotter.

The heat in his groin felt like it would burst any minute now. “Bill… I'm close…” he murmured, panting and moaning.

“M-me too….” Bill managed to choke the words out, his voice hoarse and high with ecstasy. The penthouse was filled with squelching sounds and moaning that was coming from both of them. 

Ford tried to hold back from coming, wanting to pleasure Bill as long as possible. It was so good and he couldn't even think straight. 

“Sixer! I'm--shit!” Bill cried out, releasing his blue fluids. Ford came as well, moaning loudly as he ejaculated. Pleasure crashed over him like a tidal wave and oh God it was delicious. Bill was literally shaking, his orgasm lasting a good ten seconds before he collapsed and Ford pulled out.

“Bill….” Ford murmured, panting heavily. Bill only sighed in response, his eye closed and his body heaving.

Completely spent, Ford let sleep drag him into its warm, peaceful depths.


	3. Willingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some feedback on how you think the story's going, so it would be great if you could leave a comment!

Ford awoke to the sound of Bill moaning. He looked up to see the dream demon on the couch, playing with himself, thrusting his fingers in and out of the dripping hole that had opened up between his legs. Ford felt his cheeks heat up, but didn't move or say anything. He just watched, holding his breath.

“Fordsy….” Bill mumbled, and Ford stiffened. Realization crept over him, and oh no--he was getting hard.

He fought the urge to touch himself as Bill masturbated, going harder and faster with every thrust, getting louder. His face was red and his eye was half lidded. Ford didn't take his eyes off the sight. The demon moaned his name again.

“Fuck m-me, Sixer… nnng….” Bill moaned loudly, tensing up. He squirted out all over his hand when he came, gasping with pleasure. He fell slack on the couch, panting heavily. Still, Ford resisted the urge to pleasure himself, even though his hips were twitching, begging for him to touch his erection.

Bill sighed, closing his eye. “Enjoy the show, Poindexter?” he chuckled, and Ford’s face grew even redder as he realized that Bill knew he was watching. 

“B-Bill, I--” he stammered, blushing wildly.

The dream demon smirked. “Relax, IQ. It's not like I didn't just watch you jerk off yesterday.”

Ford stiffened. “Bill… I….” he murmured. His cock was still hard, making the whole situation even more uncomfortable. 

“Aww, it's okay, Fordsy,” Bill told him, seeming to have recovered unnaturally quickly from his orgasm. He floated over to Ford, cupping his face in his hands. Ford shivered. Without warning, Bill’s eye turned into a mouth and he was kissing Ford. Ford didn't pull away. He stood there in shock for a moment before deepening the kiss, closing his eyes and leaning into Bill’s gentle touch.

He almost murmured, “I love you” but couldn't bring himself to say it. He did love Bill. He had before the portal incident, and even though he didn't want to, even after everything, he still had feelings for his old Muse.

Ford’s cock twitched slightly as Bill’s tongue pushed itself through Ford’s lips. He allowed the tongue to enter his mouth, moaning quietly.

It was Bill who broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. He was blushing, looking up at Ford with an expanded pupil.

“Bill….” Ford breathed, “can I fuck you?”

Bill spread open his legs in response.


	4. Love is Confusing

The hole between Bill’s legs had closed up, and Ford wondered if Bill had purposely done that so he would have to work him open again. He didn't ask. 

Instead, he bent down between the dream demon’s legs and planted a kiss on his bottom edge. He felt Bill shiver. He licked the spot over and over and soon the hole opened up again.

“Oh, G-God, Sixer--” Bill panted, arching his back.

Ford reached down to stroke his cock, tensing up. He was so hard, and he bit back moans as he kept sucking on Bill’s opening. The sounds the dream demon was making made it even more pleasurable. He wanted Bill so badly and he couldn't wait anymore. He stopped licking and pinned Bill down.

Bill tensed up with anticipation. “Fuck me,” he hissed. That was enough for Ford.

He thrusted into Bill, still pinning him down, watching as the triangle cried out in ecstasy. He grunted, feeling Bill’s slick walls tightening around his hard length. He pulled out, looking down at the blue liquid that had coated his cock. It twitched, and he shoved back in. 

“Aah! S-Sixer--” Bill groaned, tensing. “I love you--nng--!” he panted, and Ford’s heart fluttered. He couldn't tell if Bill was just saying that in the heat of the moment, but regardless he felt like he had to respond.

Pulling out and thrusting back in, he murmured, “I--nng--I love you t-too.”

He went slowly, wanting it to last as long as possible. The tentacles inside of Bill writhed around his stiff cock, and he moaned loudly. Bill was puffing and mewling, surprisingly quiet.

“Harder,” Bill groaned, his walls tightening. Ford thrusted in, going deeper and faster. Bill moaned, shutting his eye tight. Ford kept going, establishing a rhythm.

At one point he rubbed against something that made Bill cry out, and he went faster, slamming against the spot over and over again until Bill’s voice became hoarse from shrieking. 

“Fuck me--!” Bill practically screamed, his hole tightening and squeezing Ford’s leaking cock. “P-please, Sixer, more, more, m-more more more more--” Bill begged desperately.

“I'm--I’m gonna come!” Ford moaned, thrusting into Bill as hard as he could.

“Ohh, fuck!” Bill cried out, spilling blue liquids as Ford came as well. Pleasure overwhelmed Ford and he moaned loudly, collapsing ontop of the dream demon, panting heavily.

Bill’s eye turned into a mouth and a long tongue slithered out to lick Ford’s cheek. His eye turned back and he looked up at him. “I love you. So much,” he whispered.

Ford sighed in response and lazily rolled off Bill’s body and onto the floor, basking in the afterglow. He closed his eyes, feeling Bill curl up next to him. He looked over at the triangle and nuzzled against his warm body.

“I love you….” Ford murmured, blushing slightly.

“I know.”


	5. The Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! Because!! Fluff!! Is!! Adorable!!

Ford woke up with Bill still curled against him. His heart fluttered and he felt a rush of affection for his old Muse. He seemed to be asleep, and Ford was surprised how innocent and harmless he looked while unconscious. His body was relaxed and he was breathing gently, his eye closed. It made Ford smile.

He leaned down and gave Bill a quick kiss.“...Sixer…?” Bill murmured, stirring. His eye opened and he was blushing slightly.

Ford took in a breath. “Bill… about last night….” he started, “I… I don't know how to say this….” his heart fluttered and he looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. The fact that his clothes were still gone wasn't making the situation any less awkward. “I… um….” he trailed off. Bill waited patiently. He hesitated. “I love you,” he blurted out. He was surprised that he was able to bring himself to say it. “I… I always did. You know I did before… before the portal incident, and I don't want to, but I still do even after everything. It's….” he stopped and looked up at Bill. “It's confusing. Love is confusing.”

Bill leaned against him. “It's okay, Fordsy. I know. I love you too,” he murmured, surprisingly accepting and friendly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Ford’s clothes were back on.

“Wh… why?” Ford asked, confused. He was relieved that he had them back, but didn't understand why Bill had done it.

“Love isn't just about sex, IQ,” Bill teased. “You and your dirty mind.”

Ford’s face grew red. “H-hey--!”

Bill nuzzled against Ford. He blinked up at him, looking all innocent and cute. It was weird how he could do that. “I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling against Ford’s body. A rush of warmth spread inside of Ford. He held Bill tighter.

“I love you too,” he replied after a few seconds. 

It felt wrong. But it felt right. He felt a little guilty for loving the being who had betrayed him, who had brought about the end of the world, and who had trapped his family. But he did love Bill, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Pulling Bill closer to him, he sighed. If only he had been able to see through that lovesick haze that clouded his vision so long ago….


End file.
